There For You
by Snowflake Kisses
Summary: Guy would always be there for Luke, no matter what.


**Disclaimer: Characters belong to: Bandai Namco**

**A/N: Just a little story I wrote out of boredum and my love for Tales games. I hope you like and please critique. Happy Reading!**

* * *

"Where are all of these things coming from?" Anise yelled in anger, Tokunaga slapping down another plant monster as it jumped at them.

"I'm not sure, but something must have irritated them enough for them to be attacking like this." Guy grunted, slashing through three other creatures. The sun gleaming in through the curtains of the forest glittering off the sweat rolling down his cheek.

"Indeed." Jade nodded to Guy, "Turbulence!" Activating his Arte, Jade sent the whirlwind through a tree beast, sufficiently destroying it.

"Do you think we should pull a retreat?" Natalia asked, shooting off an arrow though a hog creature.

"It doesn't seem like there are many monsters left. I think they've pulled a retreat of their own." Tear told Natalia, before beginning the incantation for an Arte.

"These guys were weak anyway," Luke huffed as he stabbed through one of the bird monsters. He noticed there was a few left near Tear and decided he'd take them out so she wouldn't have to worry about wasting energy.

"Nightmare!" Tear activated the Arte, fonic circle appearing underneath the monsters. "You shouldn't be so o-Luke watch out!" Tear cried, breaking her scold as she realized Luke was stepping right into the circle of her attack.

Luke took out one of the three monsters quickly, looking up in confusion when he heard Tear yell at him. "What?" He looked down as the purple vortex appeared under him. His eyes widened, the bubbles began to rise and pop. Luke grit his teeth as one of the bubbles popped against his bare stomach, quickly jumping out of the circle as the monsters dropped from the attack. He stumbled back, dropping his sword as his vision began to blur.

"Luke!" Tear dropped her staff, running forward to catch the replica as he collapsed. She fell to the ground with him, his head resting in her lap. Tear gently smoothed her thumb over his cheek, flushed purple with fear.

"Is he alright?" Natalia asked worriedly, running to their side along with everyone else.

"He's hurt, but not severely so." Tear told the princess as she knelt next to Luke. She watched looked at his bruised, stomach, knowing it was going to hurt him when he woke up.

"What happened?" Guy asked, sheathing his sword.

"The idiot wasn't paying attention and stepped right in the way of Nightmare." Tear grit her teeth in frustration.

"Is he going to be alright, Colonel?" Anise asked, looking up at Jade as she secured Tokunaga on her back.

"I can't give a defendant answer on that," Jade said as he pushed up his glasses.

"What do you mean?" Natalia gasped, looking up at him.

"He's going to be put through a pretty difficult time." Jade informed all the expectant glances. "Nightmare inflicts 'sleep' to an attacked target. When the bubble struck Luke, it released a fonic chemical through his senses to knock him out. However, this fonic chemical triggers the brain waves that filter through good and bad thoughts. I think you can figure the rest out on your own."

"So, basically he's trapped inside a nightmare right now?" Guy grit out, hands clenching.

"Correct," Jade nodded.

"Oh, poor Luke!" Anise cried worriedly.

"Poor Master…" Mieu whimpered, snuggling against Luke's chest.

"I hope he'll be alright once he awakens." Natalia said sadly, gently brushing some of Luke's hair from his pale face.

"I hope so too," Tear nodded, looking down at Luke's fearful expression.

* * *

"You're nothing but a spoiled, brat! You don't deserve to have friends, not after you destroyed Akzeriuth so nonchalantly!" Anise yelled at him.

"How could you play me like this? All those years spent trying to get your memories back…when you didn't even have any! You weren't even the real thing! How could you do that to me?" Natalia cried.

"Here I felt pity for you, when in reality you're just an ignorant child. Now you're a filthy murderer." Tear scowled.

"Master's a monster! A monster! A monster!" Mieu flew around him, chanting.

"This is why I banned Fomicry. It causes more harm then it ever could good. It just creates mindless monsters." Jade hissed at him.

Luke whimpered, shrinking back at the truth they spat at him. The others turned their backs to him, walking off into the darkness.

"W-Where are you guys going?" Luke cried, reaching out for Tear.

"To get away from you!" Tear slapped his hand away, glaring at him.

"We're going with the **real **Luke, the one whose life you stole!" Natalia hissed.

"Wait….guys don't go! Please! Don't go!" Luke cried, trying to catch up with them, but they soon disappeared into the darkness. He breathed in heavily, looking around desperately. He was alone…alone in the darkness….he was scared.

"This is all your fault!"

"You killed us all!"

"You took my family from me!"

"You took my children from me!"

"You monster!"

"You beast!"

"You don't deserve to live while we have died!"

Luke sank to the ground, holding his head as a cacophony of unfamiliar voices yelled at him from all angles.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Luke cried, tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry, I know you are." Asch murmured, holding a hand down to Luke.

"A-Asch…?" Luke sniffled, looking up.

His twin gave him a light smile, "Come on, stand up."

Luke whipped his tears, taking hold of the outstretched hand and standing up. "Y-You don't blame me…?"

"Blame you? Of course not." Asch laughed, but it wasn't a happy one. It was dripping with sarcasm and malice.

"I loathe your very existence!" Asch snarled, stabbing his sword through Luke's stomach.

* * *

"Augh!" Luke shot up, knocking Natalia back in the process and gripping his throbbing stomach.

"Luke!" Was the chorused cry that he forcibly ignored, crawling over to a bush before he proceeded to vomit.

"Luke, are you alright?" Tear asked gently, kneeling down to rub his back.

"D-Don't touch me!" Luke yelled, shoving Tear away.

Tear grunted as she collided with the ground, looking up at Luke as he stood, whipping his mouth on the back of his hand.

"Luke, what's gotten into you?" Natalia asked worriedly, stepping towards him.

Luke panted, shaking his head and stepping back. "D-Don't come near me!"

"Luke…" Tear stood up and got ready to walk over, when a hand stopped to her. Looking up, she found Jade shaking his head.

"He's mind has deciphered between reality and the dream yet. Whatever he saw is effecting his action now. If you get too close, their possibility he'll cause you injury." Jade told everyone.

"This isn't good," Anise said.

"Not at all," Mieu whimpered.

Luke kept backing away from them, fear clear in his eyes.

"Luke, calm down." Guy said gently, stepping towards the frightened teen.

"G-Guy…?" Luke whimpered.

"Yeah, it's me." Guy nodded, holding his hands out loosely. "Come on, come here."

Luke sniffled, tears welling up in his eyes again. He stumbled over, lunging into Guy's arms and knocking them both to the ground. The teen clutches onto Guy's shirt, crying.

"There we go, that's it." Guy whispered, holding to Luke gently as he ran a hand up and down his back. He looked at the others who watched with concerned eyes and put a finger to his lips before turning his attention back to Luke. "Come on, you're awake now Luke, everything is okay."

Luke hiccupped, trembling Guy's arms as he sobbed. "E-Everyone left me….T-They hated me because of Akzeriuth….they didn't want to have anything to do with me…"

"Can't deny that," Jade shrugged.

"Colonel!" Tear hissed.

"T-They left me….for Asch….because he's the original….they hated me…..for being a copy…." Luke sniffled. "I-I was left alone….in the dark….I-I hate the dark…"

"I know you do," Guy whispered against Luke's head, rocking him back and forth.

"I-I didn't know where you were….I was so scared…..t-then voices….I heard voices of the people from Akzeriuth…..all yelling at me and hating me…..I-I deserved it…..I'm a murderer….I'm a filthy murderer just like Tear said…." Luke cried.

"Shhh, no you aren't." Guy held him tighter, expression pained. It hurt so much to listen to his charge talk like this. Hurt even worse to know most of it was real. "It was an accident….you didn't know, but you do know Tear would never say something like that. Its okay, everyone has forgiven you. It's alright."

"A-Asch said the same thing…." Luke whispered, hiccupping. "B-Before he stabbed me…."

"Must have happened when I pressed on his wound…" Natalia murmured sadly.

"I-I'm sorry….I'm sorry I'm such a horrible person…I'm sorry…." Luke whispered.

"You aren't Luke, you aren't a horrible person and you know it." Guy kissed his head, holding him tightly. "Sure you made a mistake, but you've been doing so well since then. You've made so many people smile, you've helped so much. Azkeriuth was destined to fall because of the Score, those people don't blame you. It wasn't your fault." Guy pulled back, lifting Luke's head with his index finger. He looked him n the eye and smiled lovingly.

"You are Luke Fon Fabre, copy or not. You are my best friend and my little brother. I love you more than anything Luke. Everyone is here for you, everyone cares about you. See?" Guy pointed out and Luke looked back at everyone. Smiles were shown and waves given to show the blonde's point.

"Do you understand now Luke? Everything is okay." Guy smiled at him.

"Y-Yeah….I see that know…" Luke sniffled, whipping his eyes. "I-I'm sorry for making a big fuss….and to worry everyone."

"It's alright Luke," Natalia smiled, coming over. "I'm sorry you had to go through something like that." She knelt down. "Everyone's made mistakes, but you've actually been striving to fix them. I'm so proud of you Luke."

"Thanks, Natalia." Luke chuckled.

"Yeah, Master is great!" Mieu snuggled up to him.

"I have to admit, you've come a long way. You're not just some spoiled brat anymore." Anise giggled.

"Yes, you've change a lot since then and I'm very proud of you as well. You've proven all of us wrong, we should be the ones to apologize for ever turning our backs on you." Tear said softly.

"I'm not one for sentimentalism, but I too am proud of your change." Jade nodded.

Luke blushed and laughed. "Thanks you guys…" He grinned. "I'm glad I've got friends like you."

"Now, has this taught you a valuable lesson on **watching **the battle field before you run into someone else's attack line?" Tear scolded.

"Yes, ma'am." Luke scratched the back of his head, smiling sheepishly.

Tear smiled, "Good." She set her hand on his stomach and used First Aid to heal the bruise before placing a light kiss on his cheek.

Guy laughed as Luke turned bright red, but coughed as the teen hugged him tightly.

"Thank you as well Guy, I love you too….big brother." Luke grinned.

Guy smirked, "Of course. I'll always be there for you, no matter how much of pain in the ass you are."

"Hey!" Luke frowned.

Everyone laughed at that, their voice being carried off by the soft wind, into the violet night and making the stars above glitter in joy.


End file.
